henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Hero/Villain References in Henry Danger
Below is a list of super hero or villain references from the show Henry Danger and its spin-offs. The references vary from appearance and name, to colors, weapons, and powers they may possess. It also varies from Marvel Comics and DC Comics, to other franchises and media which contain hero/villain references. Certain depictions of heroes/villains based on various mythologies are also included. Note: Spoilers from either media (Henry Danger or not) may follow. Main Cast References Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *His name is a play on the two most common superhero titles from comics, "Captain" and "Man". *'Superman': Captain Man is loosely based off of Superman. Having a near powerful body to withstand any pain; also has a weakness to go with it. Both share the same colors: blue, red, and yellow. *'Batman': Secret base located underground, carries gadgets on his belt, and also uses a computer to track down criminal activity. Also has sidekick Kid Danger who is similar to DC's Robin. *'Manchester Black': His last name, Manchester, is a reference to Manchester Black, an antihero from DC Comics. *'The Tick': A result of his humorous nature, and his ability to take pain, as well as being super strong. Also a dimwit when it comes to being a superhero. *'Captain America': His bravery and courage to protect the lives of the innocent, as well as his super strength making him tougher than the average human. However unlike Captain America, Captain Man only protects citizens living in Swellview (with small exceptions). Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *'Robin': Him being a sidekick to Captain Man is based on the Dynamic Duo of Batman and his sidekick Robin. Also, "Kid Danger" is a portmanteau based off Robin's nickname the "Boy Wonder". Given his age, he might be based on Tim Drake, the third person to take the identity. *'Spider-Man': Living a double life with a regular job and being a superhero, dating a girl, and possessing humor. Also lives in a home with legal guardian(s). *'Kid Flash': Though not necessarily a kid despite having the word in their name, they are both youthful super heroes who are apprentices/sidekicks to their masters. Also has speed related powers. *'Bucky Barnes': He finds out his mentor Captain America's secret identity by surprise, and becomes his sidekick. He is also a master of hand-to-hand combat and would equally match those skills with his mentor, something Kid Danger showed progress with later on when he once fought Captain Man. Charlotte Page *'Oracle': A skilled hacker who was originally Batgirl that can research any criminal records or background history. Jasper Dunlop *'Harry Osborn': Jasper's close friendship with Henry is like Harry's with Peter. They are also unaware of their friend's secret (until Jasper finds out in Season 2). *'Ned Leeds': Specifically the Spider-Man: Homecoming version, Jasper is a lot like Ned in some areas, such as his exciting personality and his curiosity about super heroes. Piper Hart * Gooba Gooch/Schwoz Schwartz *'Alfred Pennyworth': A butler/servant to Batman who aids and helps him when he's crime fighting. Also similar to how Alfred has an English accent, Gooch and Schwoz have accents of their own (Indian for Gooch, Russian for Schwoz). *'Lucius Fox': Helps supply the hero with gadgets and tools necessary for the mission. *'Q': Like Q from the 007 series, either gentleman provides a variety of gadgets/tools/weapons for the hero to use out on the field before they embark on a mission. Jake Hart *'Spider-Ham': At times, his voice sounds similar to Spider-Ham from the 2018 film Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. Kris Hart * Bork *'Hulk': Bork is very strong (stronger even than Captain Man) and is a very tough opponent to beat. Bianca *'Mary-Jane Watson': Her very girly nature, the fact she once dated the protagonist's bully, then started to date the protagonist, who's alter ego is unknown to her. 'Henry Danger' Season 1 The Danger Begins *The Toddler has many villainous references, but one that stands out is his similarity to Batman's arch nemesis The Joker. He enjoys seeing people get hurt, and also has various weapons/tools themed after baby things, much like the Clown Prince of Crime and his circus themed weapons. **He is also similar to Batman villain Baby Face, and behaves and talks like a baby just like him. To a lesser extent, he may also be similarily spoofed on Baby Doll, a short lived Batman villain. *When the baby changes from a human to a monster, the transformation is similar to Bruce Banner changing into the Hulk. The color used is also green. Mo' Danger, Mo' Problems *Henry trying to manage a normal life and a super hero one is based on Peter Parker managing his job as a photographer at the Daily Bugle and being Spider-Man to fight crime. *Shaft the glass store robber may be named after the character John Shaft, the protagonist of the Shaft series. The Secret Gets Out *The Phone Shark is a reference to Jaws, a villain from the James Bond (007) films. Tears of the Jolly Beetle *Dr. Minyak is based on supervillain Lex Luthor, having somehow known Captain Man's Weakness through research, and his plot to end his career is similar as well. **Being a mad scientist, Dr. Minyak spoofs many kinds of evil, diabolical scientists, such as Dr. Neo Cortex from Crash Bandicoot (whom he also partially resembles) and Dr. Victor Frankenstein from Frankenstein. *Nurse Cohort is based on Lex Luthor's assistant Mercy Graves. Substitute Teacher *Ray's disguise as substitute teacher Mr. Geldin more or less resembles Superman's true identity Clark Kent. *Captain Man and Kid Danger falsely acusing Ortho and his dad of being evil is a common way for citizens to turn on their beloved heroes and become their enemy. *Drill Finger wearing a mask to hide his face may be based on these villains: **Marvel villain Dr. Doom, who wears a metallic mask that covers his face (it may be disfigured or not). **DC villain Black Mask, whose black colored mask is fused to his skull and cannot be removed. **Firefly (also from DC), a pyromaniac whose body and face suffered severe burns and now wears a mask and suit to hide them. *His name might be a reference to Auric "Goldfinger", a villain from the James Bond film respectively titled Goldfinger. Jasper Danger *Jeff spoofs Killer Moth, a Batman villain. Both are petty criminals and rely on their burglary tools, and both men have dimwitted personalities. **He may also be similar to a minor Batman villain named Kiteman. The Space Rock *The Space Bug is a reference to Spider-Man's enemy Venom, a parasitic symbiote that came from another planet that feeds off it's host and attaches to them. *When attempting to confront the Space Bug, Jake Hart wears a khaki suit, which resembles that of the uniforms from Ghostbusters, whom are ghost exterminators. Birthday Girl Down *No references Too Much Game *Coach Bix keeping Shawn Corbit's dog prisoner is similar to Buddy the Golden Retriever being held captive and abused by Norm Snively in Air Bud. **He is also partially based on Coach Barker from the same film. He is portrayed as a biggot who cares only about himself more than the team, and was later seen pelting basketballs at a boy who could not catch quickly. Henry the Man-Beast *The transformation of Henry Hart into a man-beast is parallel to that of a man turning into a werewolf on a full moon. In Henry's case, it was an exposure to the machine that made him become a man-beast. **On a side note, because of his exposure to a machine, the experience is similar to how Bruce Banner became the Incredible Hulk for the first time. **It could also be a reference to two Marvel heroes of the X-Men: Wolverine and Beast. *Chloe Hartman is inspired by Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker's first love interest. Like Peter, Henry dates Chloe first before eventually falling for Bianca just a few episodes later. Invisible Brad *Brad being invisible is inspired by Dr. Griffin the "Invisible Man". His traits are similar to Griffin's as well. **He may also be based on superhero Sue Storm/Invisible Woman of the Fantastic Four. Spoiler Alert *The Spoiler may be a reference to a short lived Spider-Man villain also called the "Spoiler". **It can be implied several comic book series have done something similar to this for comic relief. *Unless contradicted, Paula Makiato may be a reference to "Incredi-Boy" (Buddy) from the Disney Pixar film The Incredibles. Both were fans of their respective heroes (Mr. Incredible for Buddy, Captain Man for Paula) until a big event impacted their views on them negatively. Let's Make a Steal *Derek & Maddy Richards use mind control/hypnosis technology to steal contestants' prizes, which is based on technology Batman villains The Mad Hatter and occasionally The Riddler use to carry out their crimes. Super Volcano *Mitch Bilsky, Henry Hart's bully, is a reference to Flash Thompson, the school bully of Spider-Man's alter ego Peter Parker. My Phony Valentine *This episode shows how the hero's alter ego tries to win back his love from the clutches of his bully. *Schwoz's Android (Tiffany) is based on Marvel Comics Spider-Man villain the Chameleon, who can change into different forms at will. **The same can be said for an alien race of shapeshifters called the Skrulls. Caved In *Ray saying gibberish with his mouth while getting upset is a reference to Yosemite Sam from the Looney Tunes, and Harry the burglar from Home Alone. Elevator Kiss *Kid Danger and Bianca share a Spider-Man and Mary-Jane moment as they are hanging from a rope and kiss. **Unlike Mary-Jane's relationship with Peter Parker's alter ego (where he doesn't seem to mind one bit), Henry Hart takes it to a level where he thinks his girlfriend Bianca is cheating on him with Kid Danger (Henry's alter ego). Man of the House *No references Dream Busters *Charlotte going into Henry's dream is a reference to the Martian Manhunter, who can go into people's minds and find answers that affect their well being. Kid Grounded *Charlotte donning the Kid Danger costume would be loosely based on the super hero story of an apprentice taking the costume from his/her mentor or if one were unavailable to fight and a replacement was necessary. **Specifically, this may be a Batman reference to when Stephanie Brown took on the Robin mantle for a short period of time after Tim Drake's father made him give up crime fighting. *When Schwoz was trying to take Kid Danger's place and thinking of a cool superhero duo name, he said "We can be Captain Man and Schwozam". Schwozam is a reference to the DC superhero Shazam. Captain Jerk *This episode shows how people don't understand super heroes and if they are here to help or destroy them. *Dennis' psychopathic personality is based on Lex Luthor, when he kept asking to look at the duo's weapons. This is based on Luthor's obsession with destroying Superman. The Bucket Trap *This episode shows how well you can trust someone with a super secret and if they won't tell anyone or not. Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 1 & 2 *The fight between Kid Danger and Captain Man is similar to Jason Todd's Robin, who became the new Red Hood, fighting against his mentor Batman over picking sides. *Kid Danger falling in love with Veronika, even though she is a crook, is based on Poison Ivy, a super villain who can romantically play with men and get them to fall in love. *The ending where Van Del tries to escape and falls into a vat of paint is similar to the Joker's origin. Both he and Joker (Red Hood) are leaders of a gang of criminals and when caught by the hero, they fall into a vat. However unlike the Joker, who was transformed by the chemicals in the vat, Van Del is covered in paint when he peeks out. Jasper's Real Girlfriend *This episode's plot is based on a superhero story where the protagonist's best friend's date may not be who she seems. **Examples are Selina Kyle (Catwoman), Pamela Isley (Poison Ivy), Felicia Hardy (Black Cat), and Vanessa (really Ursula in disguise). Season 2 The Beat Goes On *Dr. Minyak may run his own organization similar to LexCorp, since he has a logo with his name. *After Dr. Minyak turned Charlotte into a super strong, painless girl, she moves, fights, and behaves much like the T-800 from the first Terminator film. She also dresses like one in this state. *Charlotte receiving substance enhancements in her body is a reference to Bane, a Batman villain who becomes super strong through injections of venom in his body. He is also somewhat invincible with the venom, much like Charlotte was when Ray, Henry, and Schwoz proved to be no match for her. One Henry, Three Girls: Part 1 & 2 *Henry having to choose between Veronika and Bianca is similar to Peter Parker (Spider-Man) choosing Gwen Stacy or Mary-Jane Watson to be his girlfriend. *Veronika's disguise as the Mad Granny is loosely based on a villain holding a grudge against the hero under a persona. Henry and the Woodpeckers *This episode reflects Henry's personal life and shows what problems he or super heroes encounter. Captain Man: On Vacation *Kid Danger left to fight crimes by himself is based on superheroes testing their sidekick's ability to handle situations on their own. The Time Jerker *The Time Jerker is similarly based on the Clock King and Kang the Conqueror, super villains who are also associated with time. **He may also be based on Dr. Nefarious Tropy from the Crash Bandicoot series, going as far as owning a time machine compared to his Time Twister. Like N. Tropy, he also uses time related puns, rarely letting a sentence go by without one. Secret Beef *Captain Man and Kid Danger pay homage to the 1966 Batman TV series, as the duo fight the jewel thieves Ert & Bernie. Captain Man also referenced the TV series by saying "1, BAM!" Bam is one of the many action words used in fight scenes of the series. Henry's Jelly *Jasper getting bit by his pet Mexican Red Rump reflects how Peter Parker became Spider-Man and got his powers from a radioactive spider. Christmas Danger *This episode shows what would happen if a superhero went to jail. However, since Henry Danger is a sitcom, Captain Man's arrest is taken lightly, since the police did not bother to remove his mask and expose his true identity which they would've done. Indestructible Henry, Part 1 & 2 *Henry going through the Densitizer and getting super powers like Ray, is reminiscent of Deadpool getting his powers from a machine. Both also feel pain only for awhile. *Henry having the side effect of breathing fire is similar to heroes and villains who have a fire breath power, such as Bowser from the Super Mario Bros. series or Spyro the Dragon from his series of the same name. *When Henry gets struck by a cannonball and seemingly "dies", this mirrors the death of Superman in which he was killed by Doomsday. Text, Lies & Video *This episode is about how the super hero's alter ego would go to great lengths to protect his/her identity from the public, even if it means going through people's devices to delete the evidence. Opposite Universe *Opposite Universe is like the DC Comics Bizarro World and Earth-2 in CW's Arrowverse. Grave Danger *Brad Belcher having faked his death from the beginning, is similar to the villain of a story who supposedly dies but comes back for more. **An example is Dr. Doom from 2005's Fantastic Four, who supposedly dies after being molted together with magma and water, but is later revealed to be alive in the end of that film and continuing in the sequel. *Though unrelated, Brad coming back from the "dead" is a reference to Ra's al Ghul, a DC villain who can come back to life by being thrown into a Lazarus Pit. *Another DC villain whom he could be based on is Hugo Strange. Both share the trait of replacing their enemies as a masked vigilante by getting rid of them (Batman for Strange, Captain Man for Brad). Ox Pox *Captain Man having to battle through the cold, blizzard storm of Alaska to find the antidote, is like Batman braving through the cold elements of villains such as The Penguin and (worse) Mr. Freeze to stop either's schemes. Twin Henrys *No references Danger & Thunder *Captain Man, Kid Danger, and Phoebe Thunderman working together in this crossover is like the sometimes partnership of Gotham City's caped crusaders Batman, Robin, and Batgirl. *Phoebe Thunderman is similar to Supergirl, and has powers similar to her as well. *Captain Man knowing of Thunder Man from Hiddenville, Florida, is like one super hero knowing where the other operates (example: Superman protects Metropolis while knowing of Batman protecting Gotham; vice versa for the latter super hero in this example). **The death of Superman is referenced in this episode, when Captain Man mistakenly believes Thunder Man is dead (but Phoebe corrects him). *The Three Muchachos are a reference to the Three Amigos. Despite their name, the Muchachos are actually Canadian wrestlers in Mexican wrestling gear, much like the "Amigos" are silent film stars who are mistaken as a real trio of heroes. *The Toddler calling the meeting draws comparisons to Lex Luthor (the Leader of the Injustice League) and Doctor Octopus (the original leader of Spider-Man's Sinister Six), who are the masterminds and perpetrators behind their plots to destroy their enemies. *The villains sitting together on the table and later discussing their plans to destroy Swellview's heroes pays a small homage to Batman: The Animated Series episode Almost Got 'Im, where a portion of Batman's rogues gallery sit together and play cards. **Ironically, one of the "villains" attending the meeting are actually Captain Man, Kid Danger, and Phoebe Thunderman in disguise, just like Batman was disguised as Killer Croc attending the poker game in said episode, along with Commissioner Gordon and a few undercover cops. *The teaming of Swellview's villains references many supervillain groups from Marvel/DC Comics such as the Injustice League, the Masters of Evil, HYDRA, and the Secret Society of Super Villains. I Know Your Secret *In this episode, Jasper is related to Harry Osborn. With Henry's job he barely can spend time with him, just like Peter Parker. Season 3 A Fiñata Full Of Death Bugs *Captain Underpants is referenced when Jasper says he was wearing "Captain Manderpants" for his first day of work. Love Muffin *Gwen and her muffins are like Batman villain Poison Ivy and her ability to make people fall in love with her and manipulate them to get away with crimes. **She may also be similar to Sedusa from The Powerpuff Girls, given that both villains rob banks, wear skin tight clothing, and are seductive. **She also appears to resemble Sindel from Mortal Kombat and Evil-Lyn from He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. Both Gwen and her inspirations contain black in their color scheme, and they are beautiful and evil. Scream Machine *No references The Trouble With Frittles *Captain Man and Kid Danger's political debate on which flavor of Frittles is the best and choosing either red or blue reflects the plot of Captain America: Civil War. Mouth Candy *Sometimes superheroes don't take their job seriously, and if they have a sidekick, make them do all the work. This is evident when Captain Man tells Kid Danger to untie Jed, then tend to Ms. Shapen's wound while he stands and does absolutely nothing. **This alludes to many heroic duos, notably the Tick & Arthur. *Two friends of Mitch are seen hanging out with him. This could be an indirect reference to Jimbo, Kearney, and Dolph, or Nelson Muntz and the weasels (his cronies in early episodes), the bullies of The Simpsons. Hour of Power *This episode follows similar stories where a super hero's former sidekick shows his/her fury towards him/her. The circumstances vary from betrayal to being a pawn, etc. *Drex references the second Robin, Jason Todd. He was once a sidekick to Batman until the Joker left him for dead. When he was revived, Jason became the new Red Hood, subsequently betraying Batman. **He also references Tai Lung from Kung Fu Panda, who was once a student of Masters Shifu and Oogway, having a father-son relationship with the former. However, he betrayed them both for his lust and greed of seeking the scroll. **To a lesser extent, he references Count Spankulot, a villain from Codename: Kids Next Door while spanking Kid Danger. *His name sounds similar to Marvel character Drax the Destroyer, a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy superhero team. *The first outfit Drex wears (a blue headband with raggedy-like clothing) gives a resemblance to Nightwing (Dick Grayson, the first Robin), while his second outfit (yellow sand colors) appears to resemble that of the Rat King from the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon. *Some Spider-Man references are made in this episode: **Henry Hart asking Schwabitt & Kooschtello if he has to be bitten by a radioactive spider to gain super powers. **A lizard and a fuzzy spider being used to give Henry his super power. Dr. Curt Connors becomes the Lizard with lizard DNA injected in his arm, while Peter Parker becomes Spider-Man from a spider bite. Dodging Danger *This episode is based on a hero using his/her powers to his/her advantage to succeed in humanly impossible ways. Double Date Danger *In this episode, Drill Finger is loosely based on Knightbrace, a villain from Codename: Kids Next Door, when he victimizes children for their teeth. **However, in Drill Finger's case, he wants to steal their teeth and give them to the elderly, whereas Knightbrace cleans children's teeth (the KND don't brush and floss). Space Invaders, Part 1 & 2 *Kid Danger briefly reenacts a scene from Star Wars: A New Hope when he starts shooting his ray gun inside the space station. It is the scene where Han Solo fires his weapon at the Stormtroopers when he, Luke Skywalker, and Chewbacca rescue Princess Leia from the Death Star, just like how the bunnies are being rescued in this 2-part episode. Gas Or Fail *Schwoz's baseball bat, which lights up, looks almost like a lightsaber from Star Wars when Henry gives it a few swings. *Charlotte breathing in the gas mask sounds similar to Darth Vader's trademark breath. Coincidentally, the color used is black. JAM Session *The person at the Junior Anger Management program who was in a straight jacket and wearing a mask is a reference to Hannibal "the Cannibal" Lecter from Silence of the Lambs. License to Fly *No references Green Fingers *Schwoz creating a disease and accidentally exposing it to his friends is a reference to Plague, a Marvel comics supervillain who is immune to all diseases but has powers to infect any civilians or heroes nearby, often to the point of death. *The episode's title is yet another reference to the fact that the Hulk is green. *Just like Charlotte in Gas or Fail, the breathing in Schwoz and Bork's gas helmets are similar to Darth Vader's breathing. *Captain Man not being immune to sickness despite being indestructible is a reference to Superman's weakness to kryptonite in spite of his super strength. Stuck in Two Holes *No references Live and Dangerous, Part 1 & 2 *Frankini's personality is based on Lex Luthor and Hugo Strange, super villains who seek to figure out their enemies' secret identities (Superman for Luthor, Batman for Strange). **Being a prankster and goofy character, he also references the Joker. While the Joker is mostly known for pulling jokes and puns in the form of weapons, pranks are also his specialty. **His identity as a villainous fashion mogul who uses designer's clothing made out of specific materials to aid him in his crimes can be seen as a reference to the Earth-One version of Teen Titans villain Mad Mod. Balloons of Doom *Dr. Minyak using his heliometer on balloons (thus making them dangerously filled with higher levels of helium) may be a reference to how the Joker would fill any household item or product, let alone balloons, with his laughing "Joker venom" gas. *While not particularly a reference of any sort, Nurse Cohort's brightly colored syringe gun looks like the Condiment King's (from the Batman universe) ketchup and mustard filled squirters from his bottles for weapons. Swellview's Got Talent *Steven Sharp may be a reference to Brutale (from DC Comics), Crossbones (Marvel Comics), and the Komodo Bros. Moe and Joe (both from Crash Bandicoot), villains who are capable of throwing knives or any sharp objects at their targets. Season 4 Sick & Wired *Schwoz wears a costume that appears to resemble Super Mario. *The Terminator is referenced a second time while Ray wears a disguise in the diner when spying on Henry. Brawl in the Hall *Superheroes sometimes use their secret identities for selfish reasons just to get back at bad people. The Rock Box Dump *Captain Man and Kid Danger make a speech similar to a public service announcement (PSA) about kids dumping rocks on their heads. Superheroes are occasionally used in PSAs, notably aimed towards kids watching TV. Danger Games *Part of the crossover takes place in the Game Shakers' home, New York City, which in comic books (notably Marvel Comics), is the backdrop of where super heroes reside and fight crime. And Captain Man and Kid Danger are yet another example of heroes who fight crime in New York (even if its briefly). *Billy has silver teeth just like James Bond villain Jaws. *Teasing and insulting a villain on television is one way for him/her to further their motivations to destroying the hero(es). **Example: Batman the Animated Series: Episode Joker's Wild. *Sometimes super hero or villain identities are discovered by accident. *The henchmen that are dressed in Egyptian-like attire are based on the villain King Tut, who originated in the 1966 Batman TV series. Toon in For Danger *In the first version of the cartoon starring the heroes, Captain Man calls Kid Danger "Boy Danger", a reference to Robin's nickname "Boy Wonder". Meet Cute Crush *No references Back to the Danger: Part 1 & 2 *Sometimes villains can have double identities in addition to their more famous title, such as Drex being called "Dr. Night-Night". This is common in comic books. **Example: Two-Face briefly becomes another identity, "The Judge". *Drex becoming indestructible for his own selfish purposes is like Hugo Strange becoming Batman and surpassing Bruce Wayne as his equal. *While in the densitizer, Drex shakes and makes some sounds in a manner reminiscent of how Norman Osborn becomes the Green Goblin in Spider-Man (2002). Budget Cuts *This episode shows there are small instances where heroes and vigilantes run on their own budgets to fight crime. Diamonds Are For Heather *Heather Bogart is based on Catwoman, a Batman villain/anti-villain known for her skills in stealing jewelry, especially in museums in Gotham City. Car Trek *Superheroes are usually prepared to face the threats that occur in their city. But there is no guarantee they can be there all the time, even when it is expected for them to do so. Toddler Invasion *It is typical for a villain to try and duplicate the hero's powers, whether it be temporary or permanent as demonstrated in this episode. Captain Man-kini *The idea of Captain Man and Frankini switching bodies can be seen as a reference to the Justice League: Unlimited episode The Great Brain Robbery, where Flash and Lex Luthor switch bodies after an accident. **It can also be seen as a reference to the Superior Spider-Man storyline where Doc Ock switches bodies with Spider-Man. *Jasper is dressed up like Thor (the Marvel comics version) as a disguise. *When Captain Man is slapping Frankini's face (when they switch bodies), Captain Man says, "I can do this all day," a famous line said by Captain America in Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: Civil War, and Avengers: Endgame. Saturday Night Lies *Roger Reynolds is a parody of British spy James Bond, codename 007. Henry's Frittle Problem *Most superheroes are committed to protecting one city, and in the case of Henry Hart (Kid Danger) moving to Bordertown, it would bring a toll on his responsibilities defending two at the same time. Spelling Bee Hard Up The Stairs! Danger Things *Jasper is dressed like Dustin, one of the main characters of Stranger Things, while Piper is dressed as Eleven. *This is the second time the Ghostbusters are referenced in Henry Danger, when Henry, Jasper, and Charlotte are dressed up as them. *Bill Evil is based on Lex Luthor, who runs a corporation (based on LexCorp) which is known for deceiving the public of its true nature, and is named after Dr. Evil from the Austin Powers film series. *Kevin the demon from the donut dimension resembles Beetlejuice, and dresses like Pennywise the Clown (or It). Rubber Duck Flabber Gassed *Superheroes are sometimes unprepared for incoming threats they may face; this may be the case when they are cocky or overconfident. *Barge is based on a villain known as The Ventriloquist (Arnold Wesker). Like Wesker, he "takes orders" from his boss (Scarface for Wesker, King of Towels for Barge). Season 5 Henry's Birthday *Superheroes never take their birthdays off from fighting crime (though not always). Whistlin' Susie Thumb War *Stainless Steve looks like the all shiny Silver Surfer of Marvel comics, with extra features. *The Thumb Buddies makes references to these superhero backstories: **The rocket ship carrying the duo crash lands into a farm. This is a reference to how Kal-El (who later becomes Clark Kent/Superman) arrives to Earth from space. **The Thumb Buddies experiencing radioactive mutations in space references the Marvel superhero team, the Fantastic Four, getting their own individual powers from a radiation storm. **Strong gamma radiation is also how another Marvel superhero, the Hulk, got his powers. The Great Cactus Con Part 1: A New Evil *In various circumstances, if the hero never discloses their secret identity, another person (or persons) will arouse their own suspicions of said individual who is the hero. *Sometimes, it doesn't take superpowers to outsmart one who possesses them. *Rick Twitler is similar to Evelyn Deavor (aka the Screenslaver), the main villain from The Incredibles 2. What they both have in common is their hatred of super heroes and their intents to get rid of them, as well as being tech savvy business employers. **They both also have pawns hiding their identities. (Evelyn using a young man to portray the Screenslaver, and Rick using an accomplice to portray the Beekeeper. *The Beekeeper may be similar to Johnny Test villain Doc Beebles, who coincidentally also uses the title of Beekeeper. Part 2: A New Darkness *When Kid Danger explains how he escaped Rick Twitler's imprisonment, he retells the story in a manner reminiscent of Luis from the Marvel film Ant-Man. *Some superheroes only have a limited amount of powers, in the sense of having only one power per hero. Part 3: A New Hero *The Swellview Virus is based on the Phantom Virus from Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase, a digital virus bent on taking over the world. **Being able to spread onto other hosts (living or digital), it may also be based on Agent Smith from The Matrix. *Rick Twitler suffering memory loss and forgetting his evil plan is similar to Harry Osborn in Spider-Man 3 when he forgot he was the New Goblin and knew all about his father Norman's schemes. Broken Armed and Dangerous *The near discovery of Henry Hart as Kid Danger is like Peter Parker unmasking himself as Spider-Man in front of New York City. Knight & Danger *The arrival of Ryker to Swellview coming from Astoria is similar to Loki arriving to Earth from Asgard in the 2012 film The Avengers. Like Loki, Ryker tricks the heroes into believing he is a good guy. *Some villains, like Bill Evil, are bumbling fools and have no influence on the opposing team. **Speaking of bumbling fools, superheroes should always make it their sworn duty to bring the villains to justice following the events of a crime. Grand Theft Otto *"Otto" Octavius is the full name of villain Doctor Octopus from Marvel's Spider-Man. The Whole Bilsky Family *Jeff being related to the Bilsky family is similar to Liz Toomes of Spider-Man: Homecoming being the daughter of supervillain Adrian Toomes (The Vulture), or Talia al Ghul being related to Ra's al Ghul (from Batman). Secret Room *It is common for a superhero hideout or headquarters to have a self-destruct switch/button, often in the event of emergencies. In the case of this episode, the button was pushed due to stupid negligence. *A mole person appearing in one of the Man Caves is a reference to the supervillain Mole Man, a common adversary of Marvel's Fantastic Four. **Since they live underground, it could also be similar to another mole-looking villain, the Underminer, from Pixar's The Incredibles series. My Dinner With Bigfoot *This portrayal of Bigfoot has a resemblance to the Nintendo gorilla, Donkey Kong. *If going by his alternate name, he is the inspiration for a Marvel superhero called "Sasquatch". *Bigfoot's personality appears to be based on Yogi Bear, taking the latter's place as he goes after picnic baskets when he gets a chance. Charlotte Gets Ghosted *Henry sucking Charlotte with a vacuum is similar to the Ghostbusters (and the overall general method of) catching ghosts. I Dream of Danger *The invisible ring that the main characters wear in this episode is much like the ring from The Lord of the Rings series. Holey Moley *The hero of comic books may only go after henchmen or a villain if they are personally affected. Love Bytes *Halley is based on the following characters of artificial intelligence: **Ultron: Originally created for good to protect the world, then after an overview of global events, deems humanity a threat to the planet. **HAL 9000: Created as a reliable guide, then turns against its creator(s) and sees humans as a threat in their attempt to shut it down. Double-O Danger *The title of the episode is a reference to 007, the code name for MI6 secret agent James Bond. *In this episode, it is shown super heroes can almost blow their cover by their own choices. *Rob Moss may be based on various fictional gangsters such as Michael Corleone from The Godfather and Tony Montana from Scarface (albeit toned down for this series' target audience). **He also appears to resemble James Bond villain Francisco Scaramanga (minus the beard) from The Man with the Golden Gun. Massage Chair *In any event a hero's identity may be compromised, rather than give up fighting crime, a solution is made to wipe the witness' memory of knowing this fact. Ray as Captain Man wipes a young man's memory clean of seeing him enter Junk N' Stuff. **Another notable example is Men in Black. The agents of MIB have devices which produce a bright flash and renders the witness unable to remember seeing what happened in their own eyes. Henry Danger: The Musical *When Mr. Curtis the engineer was done helping Frankini with his music machine, he says: "Oh I guess now you're going to taze me", referring to how a villain betrays their helper or minion when creating an invention. *The way Frankini makes everyone in Swellview fall under his musical spell is similar to how the DC comics villain Music Meister is. He also uses music to hypnotize everyone into singing and dancing without control. *When Captain Man and Kid Danger try to zap Frankini, streamers come out instead, referencing that sometimes a villain's gadgets or powers supersede others. *Frankini also makes a reference to The Wizard of Oz when his music machine is destroyed and starts mimicking the last words and the death of the Wicked Witch of the West. Sister Twister, Part 1 & 2 *Captain Man and Kid Danger wear red capes early in the first part, referencing that some superheroes wear capes as part of their uniform. In Captain Man's case, he now looks as if he is his own Superman. There's even a point where he lowers his voice and speaks like Batman. A Tale of Two Pipers *Future Piper is spoofed on Sarah Connor (and her son John) from The Terminator series, knowing the events that will come if something bad were to happen to her younger self. **She even points out this reference in the episode. *The cyborg boy who stretches his robotic arms is based on Inspector Gadget, a cyborg policeman who can stretch his arms and legs to help him in his misadventures. Story Tank *Henry wears a white armored soldier suit that appears to be a mix of a Stormtrooper (from Star Wars), and a spartan (from the Halo video games). *The crazy man Ray portrays in his story within the story tank is based on Jack Torrance from The Shining. *The clown mask Jake wears in Ray's story is similar to the clown masks the Joker's henchmen wear in 2008's The Dark Knight. *The doll that Piper held resembled Chucky, the killer doll from the Child's Play franchise. Captain Mom * Visible Brad *Stu the magician is partially based on the Joker, when he is about to pierce Trick Boy (Henry Hart) with his ninja star-ish playing cards. He even references the clown via his joker playing card. *One of the magicians' names is Mysterio, which is also the name of a Spider-Man villain. The latter is known for his special effects illusions and using them to his advantage to trick the webslinger in battle. **Mysterio of Henry Danger alludes to this by making his magic cards vanish in thin air. EnvyGram Wall *No references Holiday Punch *Captain Man spoofs an infamous scene from 1997's Batman & Robin when he pulls out his "Man Card" when Jokorov and his co-worker ask for payment. Mr. Nice Guy Theranos Boot *The Theranos Boot is a reference to Marvel comics super villain Thanos and his ultimate weapon, the Infinity Gauntlet. The boot even has stones, just like the gauntlet itself. *The plot that drives the episode is similar to Avengers: Endgame; the Theranos Boot is the primary object of the episode when the heroes have to travel through time to get a new one and undo their mistake. *A movie named "Eternity War" is also mentioned, a reference to the MCU film with Thanos and the gauntlet, Avengers: Infinity War. **The ending scene to that movie is also referenced, including the popular "Mr. Stark, I don't feel so good" moment with Jasper to Henry. Rumblr *The Lawn Ranger is a spoof of the Power Rangers, in particular the Green Ranger. *Skela-Torrie is a spoof of Skeletor, the main villain of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. *The lizard villains at the dungeon look like the 2012 The Amazing Spider-Man version of the Lizard with a humanlike appearance. *The Toddler offering Captain Man a drink and later a fight is reminiscent of the rare form of mutual respect heroes and villains show for each other. Cave the Date Escape Room Game of Phones *Ray's former date, Kim Danvers, is a reference to Marvel comics character Carol Danvers, also known as the superhero Captain Marvel. Kim's voice also sounds similar to the character's portrayer Brie Larson from the 2019 MCU film. Remember the Crimes *No references The Beginning of the End The Fate of Danger: Part 1 & 2 'Motion Comics' Monster Baby *The Monster Baby (from The Danger Begins) partially references Jack-Jack from Disney Pixar's The Incredibles, when the latter is shown turning into a red monster fighting Syndrome. Drill Finger Attacks! Alien Hunt The Return of Jeff Android Henry *Schwoz's Android as Gerta, who can shapeshift into anything, is based on DC Comics character Brainiac. **Also, it seems Gerta is on Captain Man's side, in contrast to Brainiac being a common adversary of Superman (whom Captain Man is based on). Man-Copter Down Get No-Nose! *No Nose appears to be based on the appearance of a typical deranged Dick Tracy villain. When Mutant Eggs Attack! *The hatching of the monsters from the mutant eggs is parallel to the evil titular Gremlins from the 1984 film hatching from their eggs in the same way. Sucked to the Future *The velociraptor in the Man Cave is similar to a scene from the 1993 film Jurassic Park. Sticky Vicky *Sticky Vicky's powers are based on Spider-Man and Venom's wall crawling abilities. Race to Danger Super-Powered by Schwoz 'The Adventures of Kid Danger' Popcorn Monster *The giant popcorn monster is based on Sandman from the Spider-Man franchise, Clayface from the Batman franchise, and Majin Buu from Dragon Ball Z, living beings or creations that can be split up, grow in size, sometimes multiply, and are devastatingly powerful. *Spooderman is an obvious name reference to Spider-Man. Game of Drones *Charlotte getting lost in the tubes of the Man Cave is a reference to the many warp pipes of the Super Mario series, most notably in one level of Super Mario Bros. 3, where getting through the warp pipes takes time and precision. *Dr. Minyak being treated as a celebrity despite being a criminal due to his status as "Swellview's Bad Boy" may be a reference to Sideshow Bob, a character from The Simpsons who has been given the celebrity treatment on occasion despite being a convicted felon. *Dr. Minyak has a purple, red, and gray drone with colors that equally match those of Emperor Zurg, the archenemy of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (from Toy Story). The drone also fires lasers much like his nemesis Buzz Lightyear. Clone Babies *Krooton is a reference to Superman's home planet, Krypton. It is also the home of several supporting characters from the Superman universe, including Supergirl. *Due to its bright blue color and cubed shape, Krooton resembles the Tessaract seen in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *The clone babies being sent to Krooton via rocket ship mirrors how Superman came to Earth from a space pod. The only difference here is the passenger(s) being sent from the opposite direction of their home planet. Flying Spiders *Daddy Longlegs looks like Count Dracula with his chalk white skin and all black attire. In addition, he sounds like the typical mad scientist of horror movies. Texas Weiners *No references Yoohoo Tube Octo-Charlotte *Doctor Octopus (Doc Ock) is referenced in this episode, when Charlotte is accidentally fused with an octopus and her arms and legs are replaced by tentacles, similar to how the mechanical tentacles of the scientist himself were "fused" to him. In this form she has Doc Ock's abilities the scientist would normally use with his mechanical tentacles like climbing walls and picking up people and throwing them with great force. *Charlotte's half-girl, half-octopus form also resembles Ursula from The Little Mermaid. Both are half human, half octopus, and have six tentacles for legs. Charlotte however, has two tentacles for arms whilst Ursula has regular human arms. Trouble in Tropikini Fish Talker Wet Doom The Sushi Sitter * Cheer Beast *Piper becoming a Cheer Beast (like Henry turning into the Man-Beast) is similar to Jennifer Walters turning into She-Hulk, the female counterpart to Bruce Banner's Hulk. Tiny Toddler Magical Beefery Tour The Wahoo Punch Bro *The Wahoo Punch Bro (who is a mascot for a food/drink product) may be an indirect reference to the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man from Ghostbusters, who is the mascot for his marshmallow products of the same name and wreaks havoc in New York City. Pink Rocket Snooze Pods *The snooze pods are based on space pods from the Superman universe, the very space pod that transported Kal-El (Superman) to Earth. *Characters from Dragon Ball Z also used space pods to transport themselves from various locations as well. *Jasper being asleep in the snooze pod and about to be trapped in the dream world is similar to a scheme the Riddler used to trap Commissioner Gordon in his cyber space riddle themed trap. Mad Wax Fails Sticky Vicky *Sticky Vicky may be partially based on a short lived Powerpuff Girls villain the Paste Monster, who has sticky liquid glue for powers. *Chris Pratt is referenced in the episode; Pratt plays Marvel hero Star-Lord, a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy, a team of galactic superheroes. Category:Lists Category:Non Henry Danger related